


So, We're Done?

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Late Night Fight, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype, prompt, request, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long Distance sucks and Mark has a broken heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, We're Done?

**Author's Note:**

> Was a prompt from MusicalRaven of these two making up after a fight

“I’m sick of this!”  
“Jack, please!”  
“No, it’s not supposed to be this hard, Mark!”  
Jack’s eyes were sharp as they glared at Mark, somehow still leaving a slicing feeling through the webcam. He didn’t know what to say, was he supposed to fight for a relationship that the other person didn’t want anymore? It wasn’t fair to Jack but he just loved him so much…  
“So, we’re just done?” Mark whispered, watching Jack’s fingers clench into the roots of his hair as if he was going to rip it all out.  
“I can’t _do_ this, Mark.” He leaned forward, his face open and pleading for Mark to understand. He knew what Jack was feeling, he thought that relationships needed physical closeness, touching, kissing, all of the stuff Mark loved most about Jack’s short visits, but he never thought that it was going to be the ultimate demise of their relationship.  
“I love you.” Mark didn’t know why the words left his mouth but he saw Jack’s lips curl into a cynical smile, his fingers pushing his hair out of his face.  
“Do ya?” He cocked his head to the side and for some reason it made Mark angry. Was Jack mocking him, as they sat here and he literally broke his heart?  
“Of course I do you asshole.”  
“Then why don’t ya ever come see me?” Jack’s hands gripped his desk and Mark tried to remain calm, knowing that getting angry was only going to make the situation worse. “I’ve come ta see ya every single time, you never have to leave the state!”  
“Well there’s no point talking about it now since apparently we aren’t together anymore.”  
“Mark-”  
“You said it, Jack.” Mark could feel his heart crumbling in his chest as he looked up at Jack, keeping his voice as level as possible. Jack’s face was falling, void of any emotion as Mark sucked in a deep breath, ready to deliver the final blow. “It’s too hard for you, so we’re done.”  
Clicking out of the window he sat still for a moment, absorbing what he’d done. The situation had spiralled so quickly, somehow shifting from Jack wanting to break up and Mark sobbing to Mark breaking up with him and Jack crying, he wasn’t sure what had happened.  
His fingers dug into the armrests of his chair as he stood up, not bothering to turn off the computer. He stumbled to his bed and curled up, not able to summon enough energy to change into pajamas. He couldn't even think about anything other than the fact that he'd broken Jack's heart.  
Mark’s mind was spinning out of control and he curled his blanket around himself, letting his phone fall to the floor. He didn’t need it anyway, it wasn’t like he was going to fall asleep texting Jack like he’d become accustomed to.  
What had he done? He was going to spend his night alone without hearing from Jack, the one person he claimed to love more than anyone else. He’d turned into such an asshole so quickly at the thought of losing Jack, for some reason choosing to leave him instead. What had he done?  
Gripping his pillow to his chest Mark bit into his knuckle, shame flooding through his body. He wanted to call Jack and apologize, to beg him to give him another chance, but he doubted that Jack would want to hear from him. He’d just broken the guy’s heart because he’d felt threatened, he’d lost his boyfriend and his best friend.  
He closed his eyes, not bothering to turn anything on to fill the silence, instead choosing to let himself feel the full impact of what he’d done. He had barely seen the look on Jack’s face before he hung up the call, the tears that fell down his face before Mark closed the window.  
He hated the sight of Jack crying and hated himself even more for being the cause. It was odd to see Jack calm, he was always either bouncing with happiness or bellowing with anger, never once quiet like he’d been during the end of their conversation. He wanted to punch himself for what he’d said, wishing that he could have kept himself under control for just a little longer. 

The next day passed slowly and Mark didn’t bother to change his clothes. His commentary was lacking and he considered doing it over again, but he seemed to have lost the ability to think about anything other than Jack. He didn’t have the energy to shower or to make his bed, the blankets tangled up as if he’d been thrashing around all night instead of laying still like any other human. Realizing that his phone was still lost he paused the game, making a mental note to edit out the empty space later once he was done.  
Reaching down under his bed he grabbed his phone, his finger hooking on some sort of fabric. He dragged it out, setting his phone on the table next to him, but the piece of clothing staying in his outstretched hands as if it was some sort of holy artifact.  
Jack’s Booper Dooper sweatshirt was thin and still smelled like him, the familiar mixture of cologne and black coffee making Mark’s whole body ache. He yearned to be near Jack again, to talk to him once again and try to explain himself. He didn’t want to let go yet, wasn’t willing to give up on Jack just because things were getting hard.  
His heart was racing as he dialed in Jack’s number, clutching the sweatshirt to his chest. He couldn’t imagine what insults were going to be waiting for him when Jack answered but he was willing to take each and every one of them without protest if it meant talking to Jack again.  
“Hello, you’ve reached the voice mailbox of _yer mom!”_ His stomach wrenched as he heard Jack’s laughter, followed by a long beeping sound and instructions for leaving a voicemail.  
The phone slipped from his hands, falling to the floor next to him again. Even if Jack was recording, he’d always answered Mark’s calls. No matter what, they’d made it a rule long ago. Texts could go unanswered in the name of work, but calls were reserved for something more important. He couldn't even count the amount of times they'd both stopped their recordings to answer calls, usually because Mark got too lonely and could never remember the time difference between them.  
Climbing into bed Mark held the sweatshirt as close to his body as he could get it, knowing that he was ruining the scent that was so wonderfully Jack but wanting something to hold more than anything. Jack was ignoring him, hours passed and his phone stayed silent, though he saw that Jack upheld his usual upload schedule. He tried to watch the videos but couldn't make it past the intro, his brain unable to think about anything other than the blank look on his face before he hung up, the complete emptiness of emotion that he'd never seen before. He'd seen Jack do everything from laughing so hard he cried and raging until he couldn't finish the video, but he'd never seen him look like that and he despised himself for it.  
He was grateful to his past self for his reserve of recorded videos as he slumped into bed, burying his face into the hood of the sweatshirt, tears leaking from his eyes once more. He didn’t know what to do or say, he didn’t know what was going to make Jack push him away even more.  
  
“Mark?”  
He shot upward, quickly shaking off his sleepiness as Ryan’s voice woke him. He didn’t know what was happening or even what time it was, all that he knew was that something had to be wrong. He didn't remember falling asleep but felt Jack's sweatshirt in his arms, refusing to let it go like it was some kind of security blanket.  
“Yeah?”  
“Door for you.”  
Mark scrambled up, his heart racing with fear. He didn’t know who it was, probably his mom coming to yell at him for messing up such a good relationship or some fan that had once again figured out where he lived. Oh god he wasn’t in the mood to deal with someone else yelling at him, he’d already done enough of it himself.  
He took a deep breath, pausing for a moment only to realize that he had worn the same shirt for two days, barely summoning enough energy to change into a pair of sweats. He pulled the door open, his eyes struggling to see who it was through the darkness.  
Flicking on the porch light, he felt like his heart stopped in his chest.  
Blue eyes met his through thick lashes, a coy smile growing on a familiar face in front of him. He watched as green bangs were pushed away from the most beautiful face he’d ever seen, fingers twiddling nervously at the sleeves of a sweater he recognized as his own.  
“Jack?” He stepped out, shutting the door behind him in hopes of privacy. Jack shuffled his feet anxiously and looked up at Mark, his face growing deeper and deeper red with each moment that passed.  
“Top o’ the morning.” He grinned, Mark relaxing some. He wasn’t there to scream and yell at him, but he still didn’t know the real reason.  
“Jack I’m so sorry-”  
“No I’m sorry-”  
“You shouldn’t be I’m-”  
“Yer an idiot but I love-”  
“I understand if-”  
_“Merk_ lemme t-”  
“Shut up for a second oh my god!”  
“Stop talkin’ over me goddamnit!”  
“You’re not my boyfriend!”  
“Shuttup! Yer the one who broke up-”  
“You were about to do the same thing you stupid Irish bastard!”  
“Fookin asshole, I shouldn’t’ve come here!”  
Jack turned to leave, Mark’s hands quickly grabbing his shoulders. He dragged Jack into the light flooding from the porch. He felt like his heart was going to break all over again until he saw Jack grinning over his shoulder.  
“What are you smiling about?”  
“I've missed ya idiot.”  
Jack wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck, Mark’s insides feeling like they were twisted up as he wasn’t sure how to feel. Jack was there in front of him after spending the last day ignoring him, leaving Mark to think that he hated him.  
“Did you came here, all the way to America just to bully me?”  
“Mostly.” He smirked, pressing a light kiss to Mark’s lips.  
“Care to explain what happened over the last few days?”  
“Well, I missed you.” Jack nodded along to his own words, looking down at Mark’s chest as he spoke. “And like an idiot, instead of just comin’ to see you, I thought it would make it easier if I just..went away.”  
“That’s st-”  
“You’re stupid!” Jack glared up at him, a smile creeping onto Mark’s face. “Anyways, after you..broke up with me, I realized that I didn’t want to give up. So I got on a plane and I came here hopin’ you don’t hate me.”  
Mark looked down at Jack for a moment, taking in the fearful way his teeth were tugging at the skin of his lip and leaned in, his whole body feeling lighter than air. Jack didn’t hate him.  
“I love you.” Mark kissed Jack’s forehead, loving the relief in the way Jack leaned into him.  
“Love ya.”  
“Still want to break up with me?”  
“Haven’t decided yet.” Jack smirked, leaning his head on Mark’s chest. “You gonna make me get a hotel?”  
“You going to keep being an asshole?”  
“Prolly.” Jack laughed, his face blushing and Mark knew he could never say no to Jack. 

Laying in bed, Mark let his hands wander to Jack’s side, revelling in such a simple feeling he thought he had lost completely. HE wasn’t sure what was going through his head when he told Jack it was over, but he surely wasn't thinking straight.  
“So, were you really going to break up with me?” Mark asked, drawing Jack’s attention up to his eyes. “Like for good?”  
“I would’ve missed ya too much.” Jack grinned, stretching across the bed and resting his head on Mark’s shoulder.  
“You didn’t answer my call.”  
“You broke up wit me.”  
“You broke up with me first.”  
“You did it last.”  
“I’m about to do it again.”  
“How could you do that? You never even asked me to be your boyfriend again.” Jack raised an eyebrow, making Mark’s stomach squirm.  
“Oh, the great JackSepticEye, the apple of my eye,” Mark watched Jack’s face darken, refusing to make eye contact.  
“You've gotta do it right or I'm gonna say no.”  
Mark gripped Jack’s chin gently in his fingers, pulling his face up again. He could see him clearer than before, trying to take in every detail he could just in case he was really going to have to live without Jack again someday.  
“Be mine?”  
Jack nodded, launching forward and dragging Mark into a sloppy kiss. His hands were everywhere and Mark paid special attention to each touch, wishing that he could talk Jack into staying with him.  
“Always yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who has left me prompts or requests in the comments, I will always try to write anything anyone leaves me. If you have something you'd like to see, leave it in a comment and I'll try my best (:


End file.
